One Chance?
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Melarikan diri, hanya untuk menemani dalam satu malam. "Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?" Pria itu menyeringai dengan raut konyol, menahan senang yang lama disimpannya. "Aku..." / YeWook fict for Ryeong's birthday / Warn: Yaoi / RnR Plese? :3


Pagi itu, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kim Ryeowook melepas celemeknya, bergegas membukanya. "Ya?"

"Apa benar ini rumah Kim Ryeowook?" pemuda berseragam kuning bertanya ramah.

Ryeowook memperhatikannya lama, lalu balas tersenyum, "Benar. Kau pekerja baru, ya?"

Orang yang berprofesi sebagai pengantar bunga itu tersentak. "Ah, iya. Ini kiriman bunga untuk anda."

"Dari Kyuhyun?"

"Dari bos kami," jelasnya sambil mengangguk.

"Oh, sampaikan salamku padanya dan pada pengantar sebelumnya. Katakan padanya aku akan berkunjung jika sempat."

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, permisi," kata si pengantar terburu-buru. Tampak salah tingkah melihat senyuman Ryeowook.

Kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Ryeowook berlalu ke dapur dan menghirup sebuket bunga di tangannya. Setelah puas, ia mencari secarik surat yang biasanya terselip dan membacanya lambat-lambat. Seolah tidak ingin terlewat satu kata pun.

 **21 Juni 2016, buket ke 315**

 **Apa kabar? Sudah hampir sebulan semenjak terakhir kali aku mengirim bunga Gerbera. Kyuhyun sibuk, jadi penitipan bunga tak berjalan lancar. Maaf.**

 **Tidak terasa sudah genap 6 tahun. Jaga kesehatanmu, baby. Aku masih ingin melihat wajah manismu 10 tahun ke depan. Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun, Ryeowookie.**

 **Saranghae.**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

Air mata membanjiri pipinya. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga, berusaha meredam isakan pilu penuh penyesalan.

"Jongwoon hyung..." Ryeowook menggeleng lemah lalu tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Jemarinya meremas kuat benda di tangannya sembari membayangkan ia sedang mencengkram lengan kekasihnya.

Tetapi khayalan tetap khayalan.

Lama kelamaan, seolah seluruh tenaganya terkuras untuk menangis, buket yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Menimbulkan bunyi dentingan logam yang ganjil. Seketika tangisnya terhenti. Diliriknya buket itu dan terdiam cukup lama, mencerna apa itu kenyataan atau sekadar ilusi.

Ragu-ragu dan terus mengatakan dirinya agar tak terlallu berharap, ia mengambil kembali ikatan bunga oranye tersebut. Menekan-nekan dibeberapa sudut hingga menemukan sesuatu yang keras. Alisnya bertaut dalam satu keheranan.

"Kunci?"

.

.

.

 **One Chance? © Park Hyesung**

 **The artist chara(s) is not mine**

 **Enjoy reading ^^**

..

.

.

"Kim Jongwoon, ya..." gumam Opsir penjara bawah tanah. Tubuhnya besar dengan otot yang terlihat menakutkan. Setelah menutup pintu, ia membimbing namja mungil di belakangnya mlintasi sel-sel tahanan.

Ryeowook spontan menutup hidung. Aroma pengap serta lembab bergentayangan di udara. Apa yang dipikirkan kepala kepolisian? Semua orang bisa mati!, dongkolnya.

Sepasang karamelnya diam-diam mengamati sekitar. Sorot mata para tahanan seperti hampa di balik sel. Ada yang merenung durja, ada yang tertidur bak orang mati, ada pula yang kesetanan mencengkram jeruji besi dengan wajah sangar.

"Kau! Brengsek! Sini kau!" Orang kesetanan itu menggapai-gapainya. "Sialan kau! Gara-gara kau—"

Ryeowook mempercepat gerakannya, takut tertangkap dan langsung dimakan hidup-hidup. Akal sehat mereka pasti sudah hilang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir. Apa ini juga terjadi pada dirinya?

"Jongwoon hyung..."

"Ini selnya," suara sangar Opsir menyentakkannya dari lamunan.

Pria itu mundur dua langkah agar Ryeowook bisa dengan jelas melihat nara pidana yang dicari-carinya. Ryeowook tak bergerak dari posisinya, terlihat menerawang sesaat.

"Ehm, sebenarnya saya ingin bicara empat mata dengannya. Dia tunanganku. Bisakah anda meninggalkan kami sebentar?" kata Ryeowook lirih. "Lagipula anda kelihatan lelah. Istirahatlah sebentar."

Kerutan timbul di kening Opsir, pertanda bahwa dia meragukan basa-basi Ryeowook. Tetapi mengingat dirinya sudah berjaga seharian ini ditambah kedatangan Ryeowook yang membuatnya bekerja ekstra, ia rasa tak apa-apa untuk meneguk secangkir kopi.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi."

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul memandangi punggung kekar yang menghilang di balik dinding batu. Sekali menengokkan kepala, ia dengan leluasa menatap lurus ke ujung sana. Tempat di mana kekasihnya berada. Dalam kegelapan pekat yang tak terjamah sinar remang lampu.

"Jongwoon hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Sederet gerutuan tak jelas memasuki telinganya. Kim Jongwoon perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya namun tetap menjaga posisinya dalam bayangan. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja."

Suaranya terdengar jauh lebih berat dibanding lima tahun yang lalu. Ryeowook tergoda untuk memegang jeruji. "Jangan bilang baik-baik saja dengan wajah begitu, dasar pembohong."

"Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut adalah doa. Aku berdoa untuk kesehatanku."

"Heh, jadi jago melas. Apa Kyuhyun yang mengajarimu?"

Kim Jongwoon tak menjawab. Dari remangnya cahaya, Ryeowook cuma bisa melihat seperempat bagian wajah serampangan itu. Dan semakin sedikit peluangnya saat Jongwoon menghalangi separuh wajahnya dengan tangan. Menyebalkan. Inikah balasan lima tahun kesepiannya?

Tetapi, melihat Jongwoon terkulai putus asa bukanlah tujuannya. Ryeowook diam-diam melirik kanan-kiri, waspada. Dan demi menutupi tindak-tanduk mencurigakannya, ia melontarkan sebuah pernyataan sederhana.

"Jongwoon hyung, kau semakin kurus."

"Aku diet," dustanya parau. Tenggorokannya mengering, menyebabkan gesekan pada pita suaranya. "Pergilah. Kau menggangguku."

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Kau harus banyak makan. Bagaimana kalau aku yang traktir?"

"Apa?" sahut Jongwoon cepat. Tubuhnya menegang mengetahui Ryeowook menyodorkan kunci berbentuk familiar padanya. Ia segera bangkit dan menerjang jeruji.

"Jangan bercanda! Kalau ketahuan—"

"Ups!" Ryeowook main putar kuncinya di dalam lubang, menyebabkan hambatan pintu terlepas. Pintu sel berderit pelan, sukses menaikkan emosi Jongwoon ke ubun-ubun.

"Ryeong!" pekiknya tertahan. Tak percaya apa yang didapatkannya.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. Kekehan riang meluncur bebas dari bibirnya. "Aku dapat dari Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya dari bunga yang dikirimkannya."

Jongwoon mengumpat. "Pergi! Jangan bahayakan nyawamu!"

"Aku kelaparan, hyung." Ryeowook menarik pintu tersebut, mundur selangkah supaya kekasihnya bisa keluar. "Ayo, pergi." desaknya..

"Tidak." Jongwoon membalas tegas, dan mundur selangkah. Dia tahu segala resiko yang ada dan dia tak akan membiarkan mereka berdua terjun ke dalamnya. Tidak selama Ryeowook terlibat.

"Ayolah, hyung," Ryeowook merengek manja.

Jongwoon mendadak dilema. Kedua obsidiannya berusaha memberikan tatapan tajam yang hebatnya tidak mempengaruhi Ryeowook.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Jongwoon kuat-kuat. "Ayo, kabur dari sini!"

.

.

.

"Perhatian, perhatian kepada seluruh penjaga. Tahanan bernama. Kim Jongwoon dari sel B10 telah melarikan diri. Saya ulangi, tahanan bernama Kim Jongwoon telah melarikan diri. Semua petugas diharapkan mencarinya ke seluruh tempat. Perhatian, perhatian..."

Pengumuman dari pengeras suara bercampur sirine keamanan sukses memekakkan telinga Ryeowook. Namja itu tidak segan-segan menggeram.

"Ukh, mereka berisik sekali! Baru satu tahanan lepas saja sudah seheboh ini. Apalagi kehilangan selusin? Bisa-bisa dunia hancur," dumelnya pelan.

Kini mereka sembunyi-sembunyi menuju area perhutanan. Bukan rahasia lagi ini taktik bodoh para penjaga. Masih dengan berpegangan tangan, mereka melewati pohon-pohon pinus yang menyeramkan. Ranting-ranting patah terinjak kaki, Ryeowook harap itu tidak meninggalkan jejak berarti.

"Ryeong, tinggalkan aku di sini," kata Jongwoon tersegal-segal. Ia tak menyangka secapek ini padahal baru berlari selama dua menit.

Ryeowook sontak terhenti. Menampung oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Kenapa? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!"

"Kau tidak tahu konsekuensinya?" bentak Jongwoon. "Kau bisa tertangkap!"

"Tidak! Itu bisa kupikirkan nanti! Yang penting sekarang kita kabur dari sini dulu."

"Itu mustahil. Anjing penjaga akan segera menemukan kita." engah Jongwoon. Sesekali berdeham karena tenggorokannya kering. Kakinya terasa bisa patah kapan saja.

"Kau cuma perlu lebih cepat."

Lidah Jongwoon berdecak. "Di depan sana ada pantai. Itu tempat terbuka. Tidak ada tempat untuk kabur."

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba. Ayo!"

Jongwoon menepis tangan Ryeowook. "Tinggalkan aku." tekannya sinis.

Kedua alis Ryeowook menukik tajam. "Tidak mau."

"Kubilang pergi!"

"Tidak mau!" pekik Ryeowook. "Tinggal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi mimpi kita akan terwujud!"

"Berhenti memdramatiskan suasana!" bentaknya keras. "Kalau kesempatan itu bisa membuatmu sengsara di penjara, lebih baik aku mati saja."

Ryeowook memijat keningnya. "Hyung, ayolah," rengeknya lagi.

"Di sana!" Sebuah pekikkan diikuti gonggongan anjing mengagetkan mereka. Dari ujung hutan, muncul sorot cahaya senter menyilaukan mata. Dari ricuhnya derap kaki mereka, bisa dipastikan jumlah mereka lebih dari yang bisa Ryeowook bayangkan.

"Sial!" Ryeowook lekas menarik lengan Jongwoon sekeras mungkin. "Kenapa diam saja? Cepat lari!"

"Tapi—"Antara lengah dan munafik, Kim Jongwoon membiarkan dirinya terbawa ke dalam masalah lebih besar.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, kita berpencar. Kita ketemu lagi di ujung hutan. Awas kalau hyung kabur, tidak akan kumaafkan." Gertakan Ryeowook beberapa saat lalu masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya.

Bagaikan film laga action, Jongwoon berlari sekuat tenaga. Langkahnya berubah arah setiap sepuluh meter sekali. Terkadang, dia akan melirik ke belakang untuk sekedar mengetahui letak posisi polisi.

Tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di benaknya kesempatan ini akan datang. Lima tahun terkurung di tempat yang sama, tak beranjak untuk sekedar berlatih, Jongwoon tak pernah merasa sebebas ini.

Berlari tentu menguras tenaganya, tetapi ombak kebahagiaan yang terus menerpa mendorong semangatnya. Dengan menggunakan ide liciknya, ia sengaja berlari sedekat mungkin dengan ranting semak. Menyangkutkan robekan baju tahannya atau membiarkannya jatuh tergeletak di tanah. Kalau sudah begini, anjing-anjing pelacak itu pasti kewalahan mendeteksi baunya.

"Aku memang pintar," Pria lulusan kelas IPA itu menyeringai puas, bergegas menuju arah yang sebenarnya setelah dirasa cukup.

"Baby, semoga kau tidak tersesat."

.

.

.

Kepuasaan yang sama dirasakan oleh Ryeowook. Dirinya tertawa membayangkan aksi nakalnya yang sama sekali tak pantas untuk lelaki berumur 21 tahun.

Dikocoknya dua botol parfum di masing-masing tangan, menyemprotkannya secara sembarang selama ia berlari tak tentu arah. Cerdik sekali, penciuman anjing pelacak pasti bakal terganggu sekali hirup bau menyengat seperti ini.

Ternyata berguna juga hadiah Sungmin, kekasih Kyuhyun. Membayangkan wajah sengsara para polisi, Ryeowook sekuat tenaga menahan gelak tawanya. "Lucu sekali. Aku tak sabar menunggu lengkingannya."

Sejujurnya, Ryeowook paling malas berurusan dengan polisi. Merepotkan dan menjelekkan harga diri. Tetapi karena mereka dulu yang memulai—seenaknya saja menangkap Jongwoon di detik-detik pengumuman kelulusan, mengumumkan kesalahan yang tak pernah diperbuatnya dengan suara nyaring, serta yamg paling parah menolak mendengarkan pembelaannya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara bawah tanah...

Ryeowook tak bisa memaafkan itu semua dan memutuskan berbuat nekat—Sungguh, dia berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa pria jangkung itu, mungkin saat ini dia masih meringkuk sedih di ranjang.

Menggunakan pengetahuan umum yang terbatas, ia membuat siasat seadanya. Setidaknya dia yakin tingkat keberhasilan pengecohnya mencapai 51%.

Lolongan anjing yang kesakitan memecahkan keheningan. Bunyi gesekan semak-semak dari berbagai tempat memberi sinyal jika ia sukses mengacaukan formasi. Sekarang tinggal melumuri pohon di depannya dengan parfum dan selesai.

Sembari menutup hidung, Ryeowook berkeliling menyemprotkan isi parfumnya. Sesekali melompat untuk membumbui ranting-rantingnya. Semenit kemudian, derap kaki terdengar di mana-mana. Ryeowook mendecak, posisinya ketahuan oleh sisa pengawas lain. Dengan segera ia melempar sapu tangannya ke pangkal batang pohon dan melarikan diri.

"Hah, dasar payah!" Mereka pasti akan tertipu lagi. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menoleh ke belakang, sekedar melihat polisi yang kesulitan menjinakkan peliharaannya kemudian menatap ke depan.

Sudah waktunya mereka bertemu. Dan di bawah taburan bintang tanpa awan, Ryeowook bisa merasakan kebebasan yang menunggunya.

"Jongwoon hyung..."

.

.

.

Ryeowook berhenti, menengok kiri-kanan sembari menekan lambungnya. Di mana dia? Di mana Jongwoon? Apa mungkin tertangkap? Benar juga. Dia lupa membuat Jongwoon berjanji padanya. Jangan-jangan Jongwoon menyerahkan diri karena tak mau Ryeowook terlibat? Aish, betapa bodohnya dia!

"Ryeong!" Sebuah suara baritone dan sangau terdengar.

Sepasang karamel Ryeowook melebar. "Jongwoon hyung!" Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia menuju sumber suara. Langsung melompat ke dalam dekapan pria itu. "Kukira kau tertangkap."

"Kau meremehkanku?" kata Jongwoon penuh canda. Ia menempatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryeowook. Aroma parfum menyeruak dari tubuh mungilnya.

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Aku senang kau semakin pintar."

"Terima kasih pujiannya," sahut Ryeowook lalu melepaskan diri. "Ayo, kita tinggalkan tempat ini."

Jongwoon berbalik. Deretan batu karang yang tinggi bertugas sebagai pembatas antara pantai dan hutan. "Kau yakin bisa melewatinya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. "Tentu. Asal kau mau membantuku."

Mereka melanjutkan misi mereka. Memanjat batu pertama dengan hati-hati dan melangkah di atas batu lain dengan saling berpegangan. Mereka menganggapnya seperti permainan lompat ban di taman terdekat. Sesampainya di ujung, mereka melompat turun ke permukaan pasir.

"Akhirnya!" Ryeowook mendesah lelah, bersandar pada batu paling dekat. Degup jantungnya masih berdetak diluar kendali. Diam-diam ia tertawa. Jadi ini yang namanya jadi buronan? "Asik juga ya!"

Di sampingnya, Jongwoon menyandarkan lengannya ke batu, memandang Ryeowook seolah dia sudah gila. "Sudah puas? Sekarang, telpon Kyuhyun. Minta dia menjemputmu."

Ryeowook menggidikkan bahu. "Aku tidak bawa ponsel."

"Lalu itu isinya apa?" Jongwoon menatap penuh selidik tas selempang milik Ryeowook.

"Ini? Tadinya kunci, terus parfum. Yang terakhir paku."

"Paku? Kau tidak berencana melukai mereka, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau masuk penjara juga?"

"Itu urusan belakangan. Aku bisa membuat pembelaan."

"Pembelaan apa? Tidak akan ada pengacara yang mau membelamu! Kau hanya akan menghabiskan uangmu untuk menyewa orang-orang idiot itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Ryeowook mengibaskan tangan dan mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri pantai.

Jongwoon sempat protes dan bersikukuh, namun akhirnya ia kalah dengan sifat keras kepala kekasihnya dan memilih menyusul dalam diam.

Kemudian tak ada seorang pun yang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jongwoon sibuk memikirkan nasib mereka setelah ini sedangkan Ryeowook mengamati bagaimana ombak menerpa kakinya.

Iseng, Ryeowook menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Sepasang maniknya tertuju pada ujung lautan. Gerakannya yang terhenti mau tak mau membuat Jongwoon ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa? Kau lapar?" tebak Jongwoon asal mengingat ini sudah tengah malam.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, masih kukuh menatap ke lautan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Jongwoon ikut mengarahkan matanya ke arah yang sama, menuju bentang lautan yang luas dan gelap. Dan itu sama sekali tak berkesan apa-apa.

Ryeowook tetap membisu.

"Jadi kenapa?" Ia bertanya lagi, kali ini agak menggeram.

"Indah sekali." Ryeowook berkata ringan, seolah terbuai. "Lautnya memantulkan cahaya bulan dan bintang. Bukankah ini seperti gambarku waktu kecil?"

Kedua alis Jongwoon tertekuk ke bawah. Masih belum nyambung sama kata-kata kekasihnya. Gambarnya waktu kecil? Ryeowook tidak pandai menggambar jadi mungkin saja kalau dia—

Mulut Jongwoon membulat sempurna. Jadi itu maksudnya. Karena penjara yang gelap membutakan matanya, insting seninya pun ikut menumpul. Padahal jika diperhatikan baik-baik, ini pemandangan yang semua anak kecil sukai.

Sebuah lukisan alam yang cantik tercermin oleh air laut. Mereka mendapatkan posisi yang tepat. Bulan seolah menggantung di tengah-tengah langit dan dikelilingi bintang-bintang tanpa ada awan yang menguasai. Malam yang cerah.

Jangan lupakan panaroma dari mecusuar di ujung sana, semakin membuatnya mirip dengan gambar anak-anak. Terutama gambar Ryeo—

Tunggu dulu, mecusuar?

"Mereka di sana!" Teriakan di pelosok terdengar samar. Penjaga mecusuar membelokkan lampu pemantau ke arah mereka, membuat keduanya tak berkutik dihujam sinar seterang itu.

"Tangkap mereka!"

"Kita ketahuan!" Kim Ryeowook menurunkan tangannya, secepat kilat mencengkram pergelangan Jongwoon. "Ayo lari!"

Mereka lagi-lagi melarikan diri, mencari tempat persembunyian. Akan tetapi layaknya senjata makan tuan, pantai adalah tempat terbuka. Ryeowook tidak berpikir ada mecusuar di sana.

"Ryeong, kita ke sana!" Berusaha menghindari terpaan cahaya, Jongwoon mengerem pergerakannya dan berbelok ke kiri. Menuju hutan.

Ryeowook mengangguk, mengejar ketertinggalannya sekuat tenaga. Detak jantungnya berpacu kuat, seolah-olah mau meledak. Adrenalin yang sempat hilang mengalir deras di seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Rasa takut tak luput menyelimutinya, namun selama Jongwoon di sisinya, itu semua tak berarti apa-apa. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar Jongwoon bisa bersamanya.

"Hentikan mereka!" Tak disangka, polisi bantuan muncul dari belakang, mengekori mereka dengan anjing-anjing ganas.

Ryeowook nyaris putus asa sampai teringat perlengkapannya. "Hyung, buang pakunya!"

"Jangam gila! Nanti kau bisa dikira penjahat juga," tolak Jongwoon mentah-mentah.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan itu!" Ryeowook bersusah payah membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sekantung paku payung di plastik bening.

"Tolong sekali ini saja," pinta Ryeowook bersungguh-sungguh, berhati-hati saat memindahkan setengah isinya ke telapak Jongwoon. Sulit melakukan itu ditengah-tengah lari.

Jongwoon menerimanya dan tenggorokannya yang kering semakin kering. Ia masih ingin mendebat kekasihnya, mengatakan betapa gila semua ini dan lebih baik menyerahkan diri ke polisi secara baik-baik dan melupakan segala kekacauan yang terjadi.

Tapi setelahnya, ia tidak bisa memprediksikan apa Ryeowook benar-benar akan terlepas dari tuduhan membawa kabur tahanan atau memastikan apa tidak ada usaha lain yang lebih ekstreme untuk mengeluarkannya dari ini.

"Hyung!" sentak Ryeowook lagi, berhasil mengguncang lamunan Jongwoon. "Tebar pakunya!"

Selama ini Ryeowook begitu penurut dan manis. Fisiknya yang mungil dan sisi yang feminim membuat orang-orang memperlakukannya sebagai barang rapuh. Jongwoon sulit mempercayai bahwa namja di hadapannya sekarang adalah Kim Ryeowook yang itu.

"Hyuuung!" Ryeowook memperingatinya, bersamaan paku-pakunya yang dilepaskan. Pasir yang tertendang langkah mereka segera menenggelamkan benda runcing tersebut.

Jongwoon menerima death glare. Menyerah pada kenaifannya, ia segera melempar paku-paku itu ke belakang dan mempercepat pacuan kakinya.

Tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi bagaimana jeritan sekumpulan polisi dan anjing-anjing mereka di belakang sana. Jikalau ada ranjau dalam pasir di masa depan, berarti ini semua ide mereka.

Ryeowook menjerit kegirangan. "Kita bebas—"

"BERHENTI DI SANA!"

Desingan baling-baling helikopter seakan menghancurkan telinga. Hembusan angin serta cahaya mampu menekuk lutut Ryeowook maupun Jongwoon.

Aksinya seperti di film-film militer. Polisi turun menggunakan tali dan meringkus mereka berdua dengan borgol.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" jerit Ryeowook memarahi petugas yang menahannya. "Jongwoon hyung! Hyung!"

Dua orang penjaga menyeret Jongwoon menuju helikopter yang telah mendarat di dekat mereka. Ryeowook menggeleng, memberontak di bawah pegangan petugas.

"Hyung, tunggu! Tunggu aku!" Air mata mengaliri pipinya, membentuk garis pucat berlekuk-lekuk di wajah sengsaranya. Cukup sudah kehilangan pria yang dicintainya selama lima tahun. Dia belum puas menikmati waktu mereka yang singkat. Belum sama sekali!

"Hyung! Hyung! JONGWOON HYUNG!" Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Guncangan tubuhnya berhasil mengendurkan pegangan petugas. Ia segera mendekati pria yang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Jongwoon hyung!" Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Ryeowook menyundul polisi yang mengiring Jongwoon sampai terkapar di pasir.

Jongwoon berbalik, terbelalak kaget. Hatinya retak menyadari tangisan Ryeowook yang teredam mesin helikopter.

"Hyung..." Isaknya lemah.

Jongwoon mendesah. Sorot matanya melembut. Tangannya yang diborgol di depan terangkat menyentuh pipi tirusnya.

"Meskipun dunia berakhir, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi. Jangan menangis. Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih mencintaimu."

Ryeowook tak dapat lagi membendung tangisannya. Ia menggeleng kuat, mendekatkan tubuhnya serapat mungkin untuk menutupi tangisnya. Ia ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa bertemu Jongwoon lagi? Bagaimana jika Jongwoon dihukum mati.

"Hyung... Hyung..." isaknya.

"Ryeong, angkat kepalamu,"

"Apa—"

Bibirnya disambar cepat oleh lumatan kasar Jongwoon. Semua kerinduan ditumpahkannya. Persetan dengan orang-orang, hanya ini satu-satunya momen mereka yang berharga.

"Sudah cukup!" Polisi militer memukul tengkuk Jongwoon keras. Pria itu langsung pingsan dalam sekejap.

Ryeowook tersentak. "Hyung!"

"Diam kau!" Seorang polisi kota menangkapnya, menyeretnya menjauhi Jongwoon.

"Lepaskan aku! Kubilang lepaskan! Hyung!"

"Kau harus ditahan di kantor polisi! Tempatmu bukan di sini!"

"Tapi, Jongwoon hyung ada di sana! Tidak, lepaskan aku, brengsek! Kalian jahat! Kalian tidak mengerti kesusahanku!" teriak Ryeowook tidak terima. "Aku benci kalian!"

"Kami memang tidak minta untuk dicintai, anak kecil," kata polisi itu santai.

Ryeowook tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Ia menatap kepergian Jongwoon, di bawah sinar cahaya yang seolah-olah akan mengantarnya ke surga. Sedangkan dirinya...

Aku berjalan dalam kegelapan. Hingga sekarang, aku mencintaimu. Aku tetap mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun. Jika doa ini dapat terkabul, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar," gumam Ryeowook tidak percaya. Tapi polisi tidak mendengarkannya, menganggapnya akan membuat lelucon lain.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Ryeowook keras. Ia tak memindahkan matanya dari polisi militer itu. "Dia... Dialah pelakunya!"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Cepat jalan!" Polisi mulai jengah, kembali menariknya dengan kasar.

"Jangan... Jangan biarkan bajingan itu membawanya!"

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook tidak sepenuhnya ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Kyuhyun berhasil menyuap kepolisian dengan warisan keluarga Jongwoon dan meyakinkan mereka supaya tak membawa perkara ini masuk ke pengadilan.

Ryeowook dimarahi habis-habisan. Kemudian mereka membuat keputusan agar Ryeowook dijaga oleh pengawasan lembut Sungmin. Tapi selama menjalani tugasnya, Sungmin seolah menyaksikan boneka yang digerakan oleh tali tak nampak. Terkadang Ryeowook memaki dirinya sendiri. Di lain waktu, ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan barang tajam.

Mereka akhirnya membawa namja itu ke rumah sakit. Ryeowook ternyata menderita depresi ringan akibat penyesalan yang berlarut-larut. Kyuhyun membawanya ke Ahli Psikologi dan menemukan fakta yang selama dipendam teman baiknya seorang diri.

Ryeowook mengakui bahwa ia tahu kebenarannya. Kim Jongwoon tidak bersalah atas pembunuhan berantai di kota Seoul lima tahun yang lalu. Mungkin terdengar mengada-ada, tapi Ryeowook pernah bertemu penjahat sebenarnya di suatu gang saat pemuda itu membacok korbannya tanpa ampun.

Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah sama sepertinya. Dan tanpa ragu mengancamnya dengan kapak kayu. Ryeowook lolos setelah mendapat beberapa pukulan.

Jongwoon kaget mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tubuh kekasihnya. Ryeowook beribu kali memberitahunya bahwa lukanya berasal dari pria mabuk yang kehilangan kewarasannya dan menutupi aksi biadab penjahat itu namun gejolak dendam terlanjur menguasainya dan Jongwoon bersumpah akan menghabisi laki-laki itu.

Karena Jongwoon adalah mantan ketua OSIS waktu itu, dia menggunakan koneksinya untuk menemukan pelaku. Waktu pencarian tidak memakan waktu lama. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan Kyuhyun, pelakunya sudah diketahui yaitu salah seorang adik kelasnya yang bernama Lee Junki.

Kesalahpahaman dan perkelahian terjadi. Penjahat itu menduga Ryeowook bermulut ember dan menumpahkan rahasia psikopatnya pada Jongwoon. Saat itulah, pelaku melaksanakan rencana luar biasa, mengkambing hitamkan Jongwoon dengan bukti palsu, mendatangkan polisi di upacara kelulusan serta mempermalukan mantan ketua OSIS itu dengan tawa jahat.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Ryeowook histeris di suatu malam.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lekas menghambur masuk kamar, berusaha menenangkannya dengam berbagai macam cara.

"Hyung... Kyunnie..." ujarnya di sela isakan. Tangannya menutupi wajah, memungkinkannya semakin tenggelam dalam pusaran kegelapan.

"Polisi itu... Polisi itu adalah orang yang sama. Dia yang menangkap Jongwoon hyung waktu itu."

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama tidak mengerti. Polisi lima tahun yang lalu dan polisi militer yang menangkap Jongwoon saat waktu itu adalah orang yang sama. Lantas?

"Saat aku mencari tahu tentang orang itu, ternyata... ternyata..." Ryeowook mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

"Polisi itu adalah kakak si pembunuh!"

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu cepat.

Kim Ryeowook memalingkan kepala dari tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Matanya berputar-putar melihat barisan tulisan sekecil semut itu. Bercanda tentang gencatan senjata dengan dirinya, Ryeowook memutuskan bangkit, menyeduh kopi yang menjadi teman abadinya saat mengalami letih.

Kesunyian terasa amat sangat dalam rumahnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya pergi berbulan madu, merasa Ryeowook sudah bisa ditinggal lagi.

Kepalanya menderingkan alarm ketika mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Setelah sekian tahun tak menerima kunjungan orang luar, Ryeowook otomatis mengabaikan bunyi tersebut dan hendak naik tangga.

"Permisi, benar ini rumah Kim Ryeowook?" Kali ini ketukan beruntun mengiringi suara samar si tamu. Mulanya Ryeowook tidak terganggu, namun ketukannya makin tidak sabaran seiring waktu.

"Sebentar!" ketusnya, berbalik menuju pintu dan menariknya keras-keras. "Jika tidak ada keperluan, sebaiknya—"

Ryeowook membeku di tempat.

"Hei," Cuma sepatah kata sederhana tetapi mampu membalik dunia Ryeowook. Pegangannya pada knop terlepas begitu saja, menjadi petunjuk kentara bahwa dia teramat sangat shock.

Senyum sendu terpatri di wajah tampannya. Helai hitam legamnya dipangkas berbentuk model rambut kekinian. Manik sewarna dengan rambutnya kini memancarkan kerinduan tak terelakkan. Baju santai menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya.

"Kau..." Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, sulit mempercayai apa yang di depannya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Napasnya bahkan berhenti detik itu juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata pria itu enteng, menyengir lebar seolah lepas dari kurungan. "Mimpi yang waktu itu kita lihat. Aku percaya itu tidak akan berakhir. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Itu bukan bohong belaka."

Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bibirnya terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?" tanya pria itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada jenaka.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, menyeka air matanya cepat-cepat tapi tidak bisa berhenti. Dia tidak sanggup menahan lelehan rindunya. Dia muak berpura-pura melupakan pria di depannya.

"Kukira... Kukira kau marah padaku karena kejadian itu... Lalu, lalu kau..." Ryeowook terisak. "Kau tidak pernah mengirimiku bunga lagi. Tidak ada pesan-pesan penghibur lagi. Jadi kupikir kau..."

Pandangan Ryeowook tertuju pada bunga yang dikeluarkan pria itu dari punggungnya. Mawar. Bunga mawar. Air mata mengalir semakin deras.

"Jongwoon hyung!"

Dalam dekapan kekasihnya, Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa cerita cinta mereka bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

Hwalooo~! Hye si penulis galaksi cinta kembali mengisi kekosongan hati kalian

Yha, saya lelah, saudara-saudara sekalian. Sebetulnya cerita ini dibuat Mei tahun lalu terus gagal selesaiin. Maksain diri ditargetin kelar bulan November 2015 eh keblabasan juga toh.

Of course, sampai sekarang author gagal ini masih melewati masa-masa sulit seputar kehidupan pribadi dan lain sebagainya. Tapi saya masih bertekad menyelesaikan fict aneh ini yang entah bagaimana terus nyangkut di otak dan rasa-rasanya nggak nyaman kalau nggak ditamatin.

Special thx for awesome song One Chance?-Procellarum (Dengerin ya kalau sempet! Dan kalau suka, syukur-syukur kalian ikutin juga fandom itu fufufu ) And, sorry kalau isi fict ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan fans sekalian tee-hee

Last, Mind to Review?


End file.
